The Bloody White Days
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Disaat White Days berubah menjadi ladang pembunuhan hanya karena obsesi Eren terhadap coklat Levi. Warn : Yandere!Eren, rush-plot karena author udah teler. Rivaere. RnR?


The Bloody White Day

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ,Ini cerita ter-nista yang pernah saya buat TT-TT, DLL

T. Just click left arrow in the right side of screen, if you don't like this read ; One-shot Story ; Alternate Universe.

Genre : Hurt?, Action?, etc. Gak ngerti saya tapi, makasih :)

.

.

.

_Harusnya mereka tak disini._

Perempuan-perempuan penggosip terlihat saling berkerubung. Bet baju mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah senior kelas 11 di Sina _Gymnasium_ atau mungkin setara denganSMA di Indonesia. Tetapi untuk _Gymnasium _sendiri ditujukan untuk golongan murid-murid genius. Yang dimana untuk murid-murid yang memiliki tingkatan kepintaran sedang dan rendah berada di kelompok sekolah yang lain. Diskriminasi yang pahit ya. _Ck. _

"Hei kalian sudah menyiapkan coklat"

"Tentu saja, ini liat. Ini oleh-oleh dari Paris!" Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat mengacungkan sebatang coklat berbungkuskan nama salah satu merek coklat ternama di Eropa.

"Benarkah?" Dan dibalas dengan keterperangahan beberapa orang mengingat harga coklat itu sangat mahal untuk mereka beli.

_Paris dan Jerman hanya berjarak 3 jam dengan kereta cepat bodoh. Dan untuk apa kalian membeli, sedangkan coklat terbaik adalah buatan sendiri._

Saling berkumpul dan membuat sesak lobby sekolah, mengerubungi loker bernomor 801—bisa dibilang sudah menjadi rutinitas di tanggal 14 pebruari. Hari Valentine? Iyap. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik beruntung dari loker ini. Emm ... Lihat si empunya telah datang.

"Lihat. Dia sudah datang!"

Dan para perempuan mulai berjerit-jerit. Melihat seseorang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu—telah menapakkan kaki didepan pintu.

_Cih, kalian terlalu ramai perempuan penggosip._

Harusnya ini sempurna di mata kalian. Ummm ... begini, akan kujelaskan terlebih dahulu kriterianya. Tampan, kaya, pintar di segala mata pelajaran, pernah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan, termasuk dalam jajaran orang terpandang di kota. Semuanya oke. Tapi ... kekurangannya ...

Dia pendek.

"Eh, dia dimana?" Celetuk salah seorang perempuan yang berada disitu.

"Pfftt... Itu dia. Tertutup oleh Irvin-san." Temannya hanya menyenggol bahu temannya dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Diam kau. Itu terlalu 'kejam'" Salah seorang lagi menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Aku tau maksudmu.. pfftt." Oh, ada maksud tersembunyi ternyata.

_Walau kau benar, tapi itu terlalu kejam bodoh_

Dan kedua, Dia seorang _clean-freak._

"Hanji. Bersihkan para sampah tak berguna ini dari lobby. Mereka semakin menutupiku." Suara _baritone _rendah seorang laki-laki berambut _raven _yang memang sedari tadi ditunggu— diantara teriakan fangirl-ingan para perempuan, tetap terdengar keras ditelinga seorang _genderless_ _megane _berkuncir kuda disebelahnya.

"Aku tau maksudmu Levi hahaha.. Auwww!—" _Genderless megane _yang dipanggil Hanji itu tertawa lepas diatas penderitaan 'lambatnya pertumbuhan' sahabat nya itu. Sodokan penuh cinta pun diluncurkan.

"Tak perlu menyodok, kau tau. Tidak lebih baik _'The Great Levi'_ saja yang melakukannya." Berlaga layaknya seorang _waitress _yang mempersilahkan masuk seorang raja tetapi dibalas dengan suara decihan.

"Cih, aku akan menerobos saja"

"Jangan terbawa arus tuan" Dan layaknya drama sabun. _Genderless _berkuncir kuda itu melambaikan selembar tisu yang dibarengi dengan tawa terkikik. Mungkin tidak mirip. Sebab di drama sabun, yang ada adalah tangis haru, bukan tawa ejekan yang terdengar.

"Minggir!" Kata penuh penekanan meluncur dari lelaki berambut _raven _itu. Berjalan diantara keremunan dengan lekukan segi empat merah di dahi penuh ambisi. Sementara di belakangnya, para sohibnya sedang tertawa melihat perjuangan teman cebolnya satu itu. Yang memang selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan bila menyangkut hal tinggi badan.

_Kalian para penggosip harusnya minggir!_

Sementara tak ada yang menyadari. Sedari tadi sanubari seseorang terus mengejek penuh kesinisan. Terjebak diantara kerumunan. Tak bisa keluar dari barisan sedikit pun. Hanya untuk mempersilahkan orang yang disebut-sebut orang tertampan di sekolah ini lewat? Dunia mulai kiamat.

Tapi mungkin untuk ditanyakan lagi. Satu lelaki diantara puluhan remaja putri yang terus bergeser-geser kekanan dan kekiri tak jelas dengan hatinya penuh bunga-bunga cinta itu sama saja mencari mati. Terhuyung ke samping karena kalah _body _dengan para perempuan. Pelak membuatnya terjatuh.

_SREETT..._

"Kau tak apa?"

Tapi lelaki kalah _body_ itu cukup beruntung ditolong oleh sang bintang hari ini, Levi. Masih dalam posisi hampir terjatuh. Levi memegang lengan orang yang hampir terjatuh itu.

Lelaki yang ditolong terdiam sejenak—tak bergeming. Menundukkan wajah sementara poni _brunette _nya menutupi pandangan ke wajahnya. Ia segera menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Levi untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya dingin setelah menarik tangannya. Wajahnya masih tertutup poni. Menyembunyikan ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasangnya. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya. _Berani sekali dia berkata demikian pada Levi yang agung._

"Kau laki-laki yang tak tau terima kasih ya?" Levi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas—setelah melempar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu.

"Waw waw, _Bravo. _Penghargaan untukmu. Satu-satunya yang mau berkata dingin pada Levi. Haha" Dan pada akhirnya teman-teman Levi melewati jalan yang dibuat Levi untuk menuju kelas. Lelaki _brunette _itu ditepuk berulang kali pundaknya oleh teman Levi tadi yang bernama Hanji. Ia terlihat senang ada orang yang sangat unik disini.

Perlahan Levi dan teman-temannya semakin menjauhi massa—naik kelantai atas. Begitu pula dengan para perempuan yang sedari tadi menunggunya ... perlahan pergi setelah tau idolanya telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Tapi tidak dengan beberapa perempuan yang sedari tadi memang paling ramai dan ... lelaki bersurai _brunette _itu—belum selangkah pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei," Perlahan ketika keadaan semakin melenggang—mengingat bel akan berdentang beberapa menit lagi. Gerombolan perempuan itu mendekat ke arah lelaki berambut _brunette _itu sembari menguarkan aura hitam.

"Hei kau lelaki dekil. Kau Eren Jaeger kan dari kelas 10 – 4 kan?" tanya mereka sarkatis.

"Hmm.. Aku? Kau memanggilku?" Lelaki bersurai _brunette _itu bertingkah layaknya tak peduli dengan aura hitam yang memancar. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan mempertanyakan apakah mereka salah orang.

"Ya, Kau. Memangnya siapa lagi hah?!" Salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat paling kuat maju kedepan. Mengangkat Eren hanya dengan menarik kerah seragamnya keatas. Wow ... mengerikan. Sepertinya dia lulusan sekolah gulat khusus perempuan, jika ada.

"Kau tau, namaku memang Eren Jaeger. Tapi aku tak dekil. Aku mandi setiap hari" Eren memandang perempuan yang mengangkatnya sengit.

"Kau tau. Kau orang pertama yang berbicara dengannya dengan nada sedingin itu kau tau. Tuan Levi sudah berbaik hati untuk berkata se hangat itu. Dan Kau tau, kau orang pertama yang mendapatkannya" Dari belakang perempuan yang mengangkat Eren terasa hawa hitam semakin kuat terasa. Mereka marah hanya karena itu?

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tak punya urusan dengannya? Luka karena terinjak-injak pun tak masalah. Tak ada yang memintanya untuk menolongku." Jawab Eren dingin.

Mereka hanya memandang tak suka. Tak dapat berkata-kata apapun.

"Kau ..." Perempuan yang mengangkat Eren mendesis perlahan. Tangan kirinya yang sedang menganggur, mengerat. Sepertinya akan ada permainan otot disini. Tapi, seakan-akan terkena kram. Tangan gadis yang mengangkatnya itu tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Auh..." Ia melepaskan Eren lalu memegangi kedua tangannya dengan badan yang bergetar. Teman-temannya yang terlihat terkejut segera mendekat.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Dasar orang kaya. Suntikan B12 itu terlalu berlebihan. Tinggal banyak makan hati sapi. Kalian kekurangan uang? Setahuku hati sapi itu murah." Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari pintu masuk yang sudah tertutup. Kaca mata tebal menutupi indera penglihatannya. Bajunya acak-acakan dan penuh debu disana-sini. Ditambah rambut pirang sebahunya terlihat berantakan.

"Kau ..." Perempuan yang terlihat kesakitan itu mendesis perlahan. Rupanya lelaki yang baru saja muncul itu benar. Teman-teman perempuan yang kesakitan itu saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Aku benar kan?" Lelaki berambut pirang itu membersihkan bajunya perlahan. Menepuk-nepuk sudut bajunya yang lusuh itu. "Dasar orang kaya, menyingkirlah kalian dari sini." Desis—oh tidak, perintah pemuda pirang itu nyalang.

Seakan-akan mulut mereka terkunci tak dapat mengatakan sebaris atau dua baris kata apapun. Kata-kata yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu memang berakibat sangat pelak. Perlahan gerombolan kalah debat itu meninggalkan dua lelaki yang sama-sama terlihat menakutkan entah kenapa itu. Eren yang masih mengurusi kerah bajunya. Mendekati pemuda penolongnya itu,- Kurang lebih, mungkin.

"Hei, timing yang tepat Armin." Eren mengulurkan tangannya kedepan wajah lelaki berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Armin yang membungkuk membersihkan ujung celananya.

"Hanya sekedar lewat. Sorry Ren, tadi aku menguping." Armin meraih uluran tangan Eren. Tersenyum sedikit miris.

"Kau menguping? Tak masalah. Lagipula tak terlalu penting." Eren mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah.

"Dasar _tsundere _kau Eren. Bilang saja kau senang baru saja berbicara dengan Kak Levi. Walau ... aku tak tau detilnya. Ayo kita bicarakan sembari berjalan."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tadi menunggumu disini." Eren terlihat semakin memerah wajahnya. Tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menaikkan volume bicaranya.

"Survey membuktikan orang yang berusaha mencari alibi atau semacamnya disaat membahas seseorang. Pasti memiliki suatu afeksi kepada orang itu." Armin mengerling kepada Eren dibalik kaca mata minus nya. Eren merasa tertohok dikatakan hal seperti itu oleh Armin. Plis, survey itu berdasarkan orang banyak ... dan Eren termasuk salah satunya.

"Sudahlah, kau juga. Kau datang terlambat untuk menghindari kakak 'itu' kan?" Eren tersenyum nakal pada Armin. Pandangan Armin berubah menggelap.

"Eren. Hal itu masih belum pasti. Aku membencinya. Itu saja. Yang Ia lakukan dulu sudah cukup membuatku gila. Kau tau isi kepala kuningnya itu cukup membuatku meledak. Ehmm.." Entah kenapa Armin berdehem di akhir sana. Jadi... yang _tsundere _sebenarnya siapa? Sudah jelas muka Armin memerah. Walau sudah jelas pandangan matanya itu lebih kelam. Afeksi mu mungkin terlalu berlebihan Armin.

"Haha... baiklah. Ayo kita cepat ke kelas." Eren menarik tangan Armin berlari ke sepanjang lorong menuju kelas mereka. Harap saja _Herr _Shadis tak memberikan hukuman yang berat setelah mereka memberikan suap dengan mengerjakan satu buku pr dalam waktu satu minggu. Harap saja ...

"Keadaan aman, Levi." Oh... mereka tak menyadari seseorang tengah tersenyum melihat mereka sembari berbicara di_ walkie-talkie. _Uh... siapa kah dia?

"Dan oh ya, Irvin. Orang tercintamu baru saja berbicara tentangmu khikhikhi"

.

.

.

.

"_Kau seorang lelaki?" _

_Orang itu... Orang yang telah mengubah hidup ku. Menguak identitas ku yang sesungguhnya—yang selama ini aku telah tutupi dengan rapi dan cermat._

"_Kau ... bukan perempuan?" Beberapa lelaki yang lain—yang membawa coklat dan bunga untukku segera menjatuhkan benda yang mereka pegang itu. Ya, hari itu adalah valentine. Hari yang aku nantikan... Akhirnya.. setelah sekian lama, aku berhasil mendapatkan coklat walau itu bukan berasal dari perempuan, tetapi harus dari orang-orang sejenis dengan diriku. Tapi aku tak peduli! Demi coklat!_

_Dan sekarang itu musnah, karena orang itu! Walau ia berkata tak sengaja. Tapi wajah datar nan dinginnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia tentu saja sengaja. Ia sudah mengerti tentang diriku yang perempuan. Aku tak peduli dengan trademark wajah atau apapun. Dia sengaja. Sengaja!_

_Lihat, mereka menjauhiku. Aku terpaksa berpakaian layaknya anak laki-laki lagi. Kenapa? Padahal berpakaian layaknya perempuan itu menyenangkan. Aku dilihat oleh orang banyak, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditaksir bukan menaksir. Kenapa?!_

"_Maaf ... Aku tak sengaja."_

_Cih, aku cabut kembali omonganmu._

"_Kak Levi!" _

_Inilah pilihanku. Aku sudah muak. Muak akan segalanya. Aku hanya ingin coklat kau puas. Masa bodoh dengan wajah keren mu itu. Aku sudah membencinya sekarang. Kau bahkan tak memberikan aku coklat! Dan sekarang hanya ada pisauku yang kuacungkan kearahmu. __**Matilah kau.**_

"_Whoa Levi, perlu dibantu."_

_Cih, sok jagoan perempuan berkaca mata disebelahnya itu. Atau ... Kau juga perlu kubunuh._

"_Kita sudah rundingkan ini Hanji. Biar aku yang tangani ini. Kau tangani saja yang teman perempuannya yang bersyal itu."_

"_Haha oke. Ayo, Irvin. Kita pergi"_

_Cih, aku tau mereka membicarakan tentang Mikasa. Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Dia? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Aku? Tapi, aku tak perduli dengan hal itu lagi. Langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikanku sambutan? Akan kubuat kau menyesal._

_Aku segera berlari menerjang lelaki yang telah berdiri sendiri itu. Ia berdiri dengan kedua kaki agak terbuka. Pandangannya sangat datar—seakan-akan aku hanyalah sebatas kutu dimatanya. Kubunuh kau. Tapi... apa itu?! _

_KLETAK..._

_Perlahan Ia mengambil pergelangan tanganku yang memegang senjata. Ha? Jepitan antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya terasa menekan nadi ku. Perlahan Ia memutar arah tanganku ke atas. Memuntirnya secara perlahan. Urghh... tanganku terasa mati rasa. Pisau yang kupegang jatuh ke lantai. Oh ya, tangan kiriku yang masih kosong kucoba untuk meninjunya. Tapi... Ah... Tidak sampai. Tidak mungkin, badanku terasa semakin terlilit._

"_Kh.." Tangannya tiba-tiba mencekik leherku. Sakit sekali rasanya dan seketika Ia melemparku ke lantai lorong yang dingin dan berdebu._

"_Uhuk..uhuk" Aku terbatuk pelan. Leherku terasa sakit._

"_Walau Kau laki atau perempuan. Kau akan tetap manis, Eren. Tapi... " Tapi? Tapi apa? Apa Maksudmu? Tangannya tiba-tiba menangkup daguku. Mempertemukan pandangan mataku dengan mata onyx miliknya beberapa saat. Ah ... aku tak pernah tau. Pandangannya dapat membiusku. Mungkinkah ... aku ..._

"_Tapi kupikir kau harus mengatur temperamen mu" Ia melepaskan tangkupkan tangannya. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit kecewa karenanya. Tapi tadi, dia tau namaku. Bagaimana bisa? Dan lagi, dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!_

"_Kak? Namamu?" Aku memekik tertahan. Wajahku sudah cukup merah untuk menengok terlalu keatas._

"_Levi Rivaille. Panggil Levi" Perlahan Ia meninggalkanku disana sendirian. Urgghh.. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta? Kepada seseorang yang telah merebut coklatku? Yang baru saja bersikap tak sopan kepadaku? Ia sangat tampan—bahkan aku dapat mengetahui ketampanannya hanya dari melihat punggungnya yang berdiri tegak itu._

"_Jadilah dirimu sendiri Eren." Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku lagi. Kepalaku terasa berputar. Tak ada yang terasa seperhatian ini padaku. Kesampingkan Mikasa adalah saudara perempuanku._

"_Eren..." Dia memanggilku lagi ..._

"Eren ..." Nama itu sudah diulang berkali-kali entah kenapa.

"Eren ..."

"Eren Jaeger."

_BRAKK..._

Dan gebrakan penuh cinta pun diberikan di meja dari Eren Jaeger. Ya ... orang yang sedari tadi disebutkan atau orang yang sedari dipanggil, masih dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk. Ha-ah, pelajaran matematika memanglah membosankan bagi Eren. Sampai-sampai Ia tertidur dan mengiler diatas lengannya yang Ia gunakan untuk penyangga kepalanya.

Keith Shadis hanya mencak-mencak ditempat. Melihat muridnya satu itu sangatlah tak sopan membuatnya sangat marah. Armin yang terkenal paling lembut dikelas menatap Eren dingin entah kenapa, begitu juga dengan Mikasa dan Jean.

"_Tak biasanya, Eren."_

"Berdiri didepan kelas, Jaeger!" Dan sebuah ultimatum mengantarkan Eren Jaeger yang masih setengah sadar berdiri di depan kelas dengan hukuman menyanyi lagu kebangsaan Jerman sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Walaupun sudah di suap dengan buku pr yang selesai—sepertinya bagi _Herr _Shadis itu tak akan ada bedanya.

" _... Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue, Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang! ... "_

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Armin?" Jean yang sudah sangat kepo. Perlahan mendekat kearah Armin yang bangkunya tepat didepannya. Eren terlihat sangat berubah dari biasanya. Eren yang lebih ceria dari biasanya, Eren yang selalu menatap dengan hangat. Itu bukanlah Eren.

Armin terdiam lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ia sebenarnya tau apa yang Eren rasakan. Bisa dibilang Eren jatuh cinta. Tapi Ia bungkam dulu. Ia tau, Jean dan Mikasa adalah hewan buas bila mengerti hal seperti ini. Dan bila mereka sudah menjadi hewan buas. Itu sudah termasuk hal buruk. Mereka akan dapat 'hukuman'. Hukuman? Hukuman dari siapa?

"... _Flugel die freheit!" _

_JDUAK!_

Sebuah penghapus papan melayang persis ke wajah Eren yang ngelantur menyanyi lagu _Jiyuu no Tsubasa. _Sejak kapan lagu itu menjadi _national anthem-_nya negara Jerman. Haha, Itu adalah lagu O_pening _dari salah satu anime terkenal, Eren. Sepertinya ... hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan untuk mu.

.

.

.

"Eren. Kau tak apa?" Eren merasa kepalanya pening. Sekarang Ia dimana? O-oh, di ruang kesehatan rupanya. Kenapa Ia disini?

"Armin, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Eren sembari memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau tadi dilempar penghapus papan oleh _Herr _Shadis. Kau tau, kau salah melafalkan lagu. Yang kau nyanyikan itu seharusnya lagu _Deutschlandlied, _Eren. Bukan _Jiyuu no Tsubasa!" _Armin ganti memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya mendadak pening dengan perubahan sikap Eren yang drastis—ditambah Ia sering melamun dan terkadang bisa sampai tertidur.

Keadaan menghening seketika. "Eren ..." Panggil Armin lirih.

"Kau tadi memberikan coklat kepada Kak Levi?" Tiba-tiba Armin bertanya hal seperti itu, seketika Eren membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Armin!" Eren berkata sangat keras. Armin hanya menghela napas lelah. Lelah akan ke _tsundere-an _temannya yang sudah berlebihan ini.

"Kau tak usah bohong Eren. Akui saja."

Eren terdiam. Harusnya ini memang tak boleh. Menyukai Kakak kelas-nya satu itu. Karena ...

"Iya Armin dan Aku ingin satu-satunya yang diberikan coklat oleh nya pada saat _White Day _adalah aku! Harus aku!"Karena semuanya akan bermuara kepada satu hal. _Lust. _Eren ingin memiliki Kakak kelas berperangai dingin yang telah mengubahnya di _Gymnasium _kelas 8 itu. Dan Eren mempertahankan mati-matian nilainya agar bisa bertahan sampai sekarang di _Gymnasium _yang sama. Atau lebih tepatnya ... Eren ingin dimiliki oleh Levi. Levi hanya boleh bersamanya, Levi tak boleh bersama orang lain. Tak boleh.

Pandangan nyalang penuh ambisi Eren membuat Armin menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga jawabannya akan seperti itu.

"Eren, jaga temperamen mu." Armin memegang pundak Eren. Sementara Eren menatap Armin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Lalu kau Armin. Kau sudah memberikan coklatmu pada Kak Irvin?" Tanya Eren penasaran. Armin tadi datang terlambat. Jadi mana mungkin Ia bisa memberikan coklatnya.

"Aku sudah memberikannya. Ia tadi pagi datang ke rumahku untuk mengecek keadaan kakek. Lalu sekalian kuberi coklat buatanku." Armin memerah wajahnya. Oh ... Irvin sangat perhatian pada Armin rupanya.

.

.

Eren menghela napas kesekian kalinya. Ditinggal Armin untuk membeli minuman di kantin beberapa saat yang lalu membuat pikirannya terpencar kemana-kemana. Ia berpikir apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat jika memberitahukan tentang perasaanya pada Levi, kepada Armin? Ia takut Armin akan berbalik menjadi musuhnya, jika Ia menceritakannya kepada Mikasa dan Jean. Sudah cukup hal itu terjadi. Ia benci dengan segala bumbu ke_-overprotective-_an saudarinya satu itu. Ditambah Jean yang seakan-akan mencari geger dengannya di kelas tapi juga sekaligus menyimpan afeksi padanya. Tidak, Ia tak suka hal itu. Ia hanya ingin mencintai seseorang dari lubuk hatinya. Tapi kenapa hal itu sangatlah susah dan seakan-akan terlarang?!

Eren terdiam. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah jika Ia meneruskan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mengambil kompres air dingin yang Armin buat di laci sebelah ranjangnya. Menaruhnya di atas dahi. Lalu tertidur lagi ... Hah, Ia butuh waktu relaksasi rupanya.

"Sempat ada kemungkinan pecah. Tapi tak apa, sudah aman. Sepertinya Ia berpikir tentangmu, Levi. Cobalah untuk mengecek coklatnya diantara sekian ribu coklat, oke?" Seorang terkikik perlahan dari balik jendela ruang kesehatan. Kaca matanya berpendar terpapar sinar mentari sore hari. Menurunkan _walkie-talkie _yang sedari tadi berjarak beberapa centi dari bibirnya, menatap langit sore yang menjingga. Hah ... Ia menghela napas perlahan.

_SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS JADI MATA-MATA SI BOCEL ITU!?_ Oke, sepertinya dia adalah seorang babu (?).

.

.

"_Kita ini berbeda Eren. Kita selalu ingin untuk membunuh orang. Kita mempunyai hasrat untuk menghancurkan seseorang lebih besar dari orang lain." _

_Tiba-tiba ruangan kelas yang bercahaya itu berubah menjadi ruangan yang gelap dan sangat suram. Padahal baru saja Eren mengatakan kabar gembira tentang dirinya yang jatuh cinta ..._

"_Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Karena orang-orang menghalangi kita Eren. Menghalangi apa yang kita mau. Mereka seenaknya sendiri melarang kita atas yang kita mau. Karena itu kita harus menghabisi mereka."_

_Jean dan Mikasa berdiri di hadapan Eren dengan aura yang sangat kelam. Armin terlihat duduk memojok. Ia menutupi telinganya. Berharap tak akan mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan Mikasa dan Jean._

"_Tidak ... Tidak mungkin, Mikasa!"_

"_Tidak, Eren ini benar. Karena itu kita harus berhati-hati, kita tak boleh memiliki banyak relasi. Kita tak boleh merasakan dimana ada rasa ingin memiliki. Itu dilarang, Eren!"_

"_Tidak Mikasa! Aku past—"_

"_Kau pernah hampir membunuh Vatter, Eren." _

_Apa ... Apa yang kalian katakan? Aku pernah hampir membunuh Vatter. Tidak mungkin! Eren memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia bahkan tak ingat apapun. Vatter? Mutter? Mereka masih hidup._

"_Kau pernah hampir membunuh mereka Eren." Mikasa ... Ini bukan Mikasa yang Eren kenal._

"'_Mereka' menyuntikkanmu penenang dengan dosis tinggi. Lalu 'Mereka' membawamu ketempat rehabilitasi yang menyedihkan. Dimana seharusnya para pecandu berada. Sedangkan kita ... yang bukan pecandu. Dijadikan satu atap dengan mereka." Ganti Jean sekarang ikut memperkeruh suasana. Tangannya mengepal—menahan amarah. _

_Batin Eren berkecamuk. Badai tengah terjadi didalam dirinya. Teman-temannya ini ... apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Membunuh? Ia tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu._

"_Berhentilah jatuh cinta, Jatuh cinta itu sakit. Berhentilah menyukai seseorang, karena selama ada perasaan suka maka akan ada perasaan benci. Berhentilah mengagumi karena tak akan ada yang menepuk pundakmu. Berhentilah berharap—" _

"_HENTIKAN!" Ultimatum Mikasa terhenti dengan Eren yang sudah terlihat sangat frustrasi. Ia bergetar hebat, keringat meluncur deras di sekujur badannya, kepalanya sakit. Ia pusing. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Ia sudah berhasil menjadi lelaki tulen lagi, ia jatuh cinta dan tiba-tiba teman-temannya melarang dengan memberikan peringatan yang sangat kejam. Pembunuhan? Penenang? Rehabilitasi? Pecandu? Apa hubungan hal-hal seperti itu dengan dirinya. Tak ada! Tapi ... _

"_**Kau bukan pembunuh, Eren**__" _

_Kata-kata itu tiba terngiang di kepala Eren. Kata-kata Mutter-nya. Senyuman penuh pengertian seperti biasa selalu terpasang diwajah cantiknya. Tapi ... kenapa Mutter-nya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Eren, pembunuh?_

_Apa maksudnya ini.? Perkataan teman-temannya... Perkataan mutter-nya... Apa maksud itu semua? Eren pembunuh? Eren pembunuh. Seorang anak yang hampir membunuh mati vatter-nya. Walaupun hampir, tapi tetap dia pernah mau melakukannya kan? Dan tetap itu adalah seorang pembunuh._

"_Bila begitu, aku lebih baik mati kan? Aku sudah pernah berusaha membunuh Vatter kan?" _

"_Eren ..." Mikasa dan Jean merasa tercekat tenggorokannya. Mikasa dan Jean tak memprediksi bahwa hasilnya sejauh ini. Mereka sepertinya... terlalu berlebihan. _

_Eren ... Eren mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Yang tadi Mutter-nya berikan untuk mengupas apel yang Ia bawa. "Ini milik Mutter , Mutter mencintai Vatter. Dan Aku telah melukai Vatter. Berarti untuk membalas rasa luka pada Vatter, Aku harus melukai diriku dengan bagaimana kuat rasa cinta Mutter". Ahh ... entahlah, terserah. Pokoknya Eren harus terluka sekarang. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu tepat ke ulu hatinya. _

"_Ini tak akan membunuh Mikasa. Aku cuma ingin merasakan sakitnya Mutter. Ini untuk Mutter!" Kelas yang hanya diisi 4 orang termasuk Eren itu terasa bertambah suram dan terasa layaknya tempat mati tak berpenghuni. Antara Jean dan Mikasa berusaha menghentikan Eren. Armin yang sadar akan situasi yang semakin absurd itu—sangat kaget melihat Eren berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri._

"_Hentikan bocah." _

_CLETAKK..._

_Tendangan tepat pada tangan Eren yang memegang pisau. Pelak membuat pisau itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Eren mengaduh kesakitan. Sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang kesakitan. Ia menatap horror seseorang yang baru saja menghentikan dirinya. Orang yang telah membuatnya berhenti menjadi orang lain, orang yang juga telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan orang yang membuatnya bimbang sampai akhirnya seperti ini. Kak Levi?!_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Levi menarik kerah seragam Eren. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua._

_Mikasa yang seakan-akan baru saja pergi ke dunia lain—tersadar, melihat senior chibi yang sangat Ia tidak ingin temui mencengkram kerah seragam adik tirinya. "Hentikan, chibi! Kita sudah rundingkan ini kan. Kau hanya boleh mengawasinya! Tak boleh mendekatinya!"_

"_Hentikan omonganmu, nenek sihir. Bila aku tak muncul sekarang. Eren sudah meregang nyawa dari tadi." Mikasa terdiam—tapi Ia masih terlihat sangat marah. Levi belum melepaskan pegangannya. Entah kenapa, kepala Eren berputar berada di dekat Levi. Uhh ... kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Levi hanya melirik Eren sejenak—tanpa basa-basi Ia segera melepaskan pegangannya._

"_Ke—Kenapa? Padahal, Aku hanya ingin melukai diriku ..." Sudut mata Eren mulai berair. Ia terduduk di lantai kelas nya yang dingin. Levi mendekat._

"_Lalu ... bila kau belum puas, kau akan terus melukai dirimu? Bocah, berapa IQ mu sehinga merasa itu hal terbaik. Orang tuamu telah memaafkanmu. Bila kau terus-terusan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Itu hanya akan merepotkan mereka." Ucapan Levi seakan-akan Ia mengetahui sisi kelam Eren. Siapa Levi sebenarnya? Kenapa Ia sangat tau menau tentang Eren._

"_Kalau begitu. Berhentilah mencintaiku. Berhentilah jatuh cinta denganku. Kau tau, pernyataan satu arah itu menyebalkan." Levi menatap Eren sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas. Eh? Dia sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka._

" _... Dan berhenti menyakiti dirimu akan hal tak berguna." Dan pintu kelas tertutup dengan sempurnanya. Dan karena hal ini mengapa Eren tak dapat berhenti jatuh cinta di hatinya walau Ia harus. _

_._

_._

.

Tidak Ia sangka Ia bermimpi hal itu lagi. Perasaan Ia memikirkan hal ini sudah lama sekali. Tetapi hal seperti ini terus terulang sama di mimpinya. Layaknya kaset rusak yang disuruh berputar di waktu yang sama berulang kali. _Valentine _sudah lama terlewati. Dan Eren sudah berhasil melewati pertanyaan beruntun dari saudarinya dan teman-tapi-musuh si muka kuda itu.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilirik jam dinding kamarnya itu. _Jam 03.00. _Demi Tuhan, Eren terbangun terlalu pagi. Apa yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang? Ia merasa tak terlalu mengantuk sekarang. Meraih hp-nya. Gambaran awal _home_ hp-nya menunjukkan sekarang tanggal 10 maret. Ah, Eren melebar matanya. 4 hari lagi _white day. _Dan itu artinya, Ia bisa mendapatkan coklat dari Levi. Ia bisa mendapat coklat dari Levi~ (ps: Bila Ia di berikan haha)

Tapi ... Pikirannya melesak pada ingatan hari _valentine_. Cewek-cewek penggosip. Uh ... Ia merasa akan muntah bila mengingat sekumpulan cewek tak tau malu itu.

" _Kau tau. Kau orang pertama yang berbicara dengannya dengan nada sedingin itu kau tau. Tuan Levi sudah berbaik hati untuk berkata se hangat itu padamu ..." _Oh, Eren teringat perkataan mereka saat _valentine. _Mereka sepertinya adalah pelopor 'Levi-Fanclub' yang sudah sangat terkenal ke seluruh pelosok kota Sina. _Sepertinya aku ada saingan, _Batin Eren. Tidak! Harus Eren satu-satunya yang mendapatkan coklat dari Levi. Harus dirinya!

.

.

.

Eren berangkat terlalu pagi sekarang. Terbangun terlalu pagi dan memasak sarapan untuk dirnya sendiri—lalu terpergok oleh _Mutter-_nya karena telah mengotori dapur dengan bahan makanan tak jadi. Yang pada akhirnya _Mutter-_nya lah yang memasak untuk dirinya. Padahal tadi Ia berniat untuk memasak sendiri—yah itung-itung belajar memasak gitulah. Wah, istri idaman kau, Eren. _PLAKK._

Akhirnya, Eren berjalan di jalanan yang masih sepi dan agak basah karena sisa salju yang mencair semalam. Ya, sangat sepi. Sampai-sampai Ia belum melihat satu tokopun yang buka, kecuali _super market _yang memang bekerja 24 jam saja yang sudah buka.

"Kita bertemu lagi, dekil." Tiba-tiba segerombol perempuan datang mengelilingi Eren. Pandangan mereka penuh kebencian dan kedengkian. Oh, Eren kenal mereka. 'Perempuan Penggosip'.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Eren tenang. Eren merasa bahwa bila membalas mereka dengan perkataan yang kejam—mereka akan balas dua kali lipat. Eren ingin main aman, karena Ia tak ingin bermain kekerasan seperti yang diperintahkan kakaknya.

"Sebentar lagi _white day _bukan?" Tanya seorang dari mereka yang terliat layaknya seorang _Alpha _dalam gerombolan perempuan penggosip tersebut.

"Iya, mungkin." Eren hanya menaikkan bahunya. Eren mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. Walau sebenarnya enggan. Tapi Eren ingin menuntaskan segalanya—Ia tak ingin dikejar terus oleh kelompok penggosip ini. Seperti contoh beberapa minggu ini, Eren diberikan banyak surat ancaman di dalam kolong mejanya, dimasukkan kaus kaki basi milik Connie yang entah menghilang dan masuk kedalam tas Eren. Dan sekarang, Eren ingin semua itu berakhir dengan cepat.

"Kami akan berusaha membuatmu tak akan merasakan coklat _white day_, Eren" Kata mereka sinis. Salah seorang dari mereka—tidak—ada kumpulan preman sewaan disana. Mereka membawa pentungan ataupun kayu apapun itu—asal dapat menyakiti Eren sampai babak belur.

"Yang kau akan rasakan sekarang, Eren. Adalah 'kepahitan'" Ujar perempuan _Alpha_ itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kepahitan'. Eren tak goyah. Masih menatap datar para perempuan penggosip dihadapannya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku bahkan tak memberikannya coklat" Eren menatap datar kumpulan perempuan jalang didepannya itu. Mereka... mereka sangatlah menyebalkan. Menyerahkan suatu hal kepada orang yang bahkan belum tentu memberikan mereka kembali. Apakah mereka tak tau arti sakit hati dan bertepuk sebelah tangan? Atau..., Bagi Eren mereka memang tak pantas untuk Levi dan mereka tak pantas mendapatkannya.

"_Legen Sie sich nicht!_ Kau tau, semua coklat dari kami. Levi bagikan kepada teman-temannya! Tak ada satupun coklat kami yang dimakannya! Sedangkan, coklatmu—Jangan salah pikir! Ada tulisan namamu disana—dan Levi lebih memilih coklat murahan berbungkus kertas kado murahan milikmu?! _Du bist ein Lügner!" _Desis sang _Alpha _penuh kemarahan.

Eren tak dapat memilih harus marah atau senang. Marah karena mereka menjelekkan dirinya sekaligus coklat buatannya sendiri—dan senang karena Levi hanya menerima coklat miliknya... Eren tak dapat memilih.

Tapi perlahan kumpulan preman itu datang menyergap Eren dari segala sisi—setelah sang _Alpha _berteriak penuh amarah kepadanya. Oh, mereka ini preman bayaran rupanya.

Wajah mereka tertutup oleh _slayer_ berbagai warna_. _Mata mereka menatap Eren penuh kebengisan. Seakan-akan mereka akan dengan mudah menghabisi Eren—dan dengan segera mereka mendapatkan uang bayaran mereka. Enak sekali kalian.

Eren ingin sekali menyerang dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa—Eren terasa seperti disuntik _adrenaline. _Semangatnya menggebu-gebu—dan pikirannya mulai tertutup kabut aneh. _Apa maksud kalian? Aku harus dapat cokelat dari Levi. _Pikirnya bengis. Tapi perkataan-perkataan Mikasa dan Jean seakan-akan lebih mengerikan dari apapun. Eren harus berhasil lolos dari sini tanpa menimbulkan masalah apapun. Harus! Eren harus bisa!

Eren mengambil ancang-ancang—mencari-cari celah yang terbuka sekecil apapun. Tak disangka Eren melihat ada celah diantara kerumunan itu dan dengan segera Eren berlari diantara celah itu. Eren terus berlari. Tak mengindahkan setan dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan segera berbalik ke arah mereka—lalu segera mengacungkan pisau yang ibunya berikan untuk memotong di ekstra memasak.

Eren terus berlari ke arah sekolah. Terus berlari tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakang. Ternyata, juara 2 lari sesekolah bukanlah sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Eren berlari sangat kencang—walau tas punggung-nya naik turun – naik turun, menghantam punggungnya sakit. Tapi Ia tak perduli. Ia terus berlari. Oh ya, bila ada yang bertanya siapa yang juara 1. Itu adalah Levi. Dan mengapa Mikasa tak juara padahal dirinya lebih _tsuyoi _dari Eren. Jawabannya, Ia menyerahkan posisi juara ke-2 nya untuk Eren dan dia turun peringkat menjadi juara 3—dengan alasan Eren ingin berlari lebih dekat dengan Levi. Ehmmm..

Dan parahnya karena Eren tak melihat depan. Ia jadi tak tau apa saja yang ada didepannya.

_BRAKK..!_

"Aduh ... " Eren mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena pantatnya lebih dulu menghantam aspal setelah menabrak seseorang didepannya. Ah... Eren tak ingin membuka matanya. Ia takut dengan orang-siapapun-itu yang akan dia tabrak. Karena bagaimanapun ini salahnya telah berlari dengan menutup mata dan dengan seenaknya menabrak seseorang dengan sangat keras. Eren takut...

"Jaeger."

Suara _baritone _rendah mendayu di telinga Eren. Ia kenal siapa si empunya suara rendah ini. Eren tetap tak berani membuka mata. Wajahnya memerah—Ia merasa malu karena menabrak senior kesukaannya ini. Dan Ia masih terduduk di jalanan aspal yang basah karena sisa salju semalam.

Ia merasakan seseorang meraih dagunya, mengangkatnya, dan memaksanya untuk membuka mata. "Bila dipanggil seseorang, kau harus menjawabnya, bocah." Eren membelalak. Wajah Levi sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak, jantung Eren berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Sangat-sangat, kencang.

"K-Kak Le-Levi." Kata Eren terbata-bata. Wajahnya Ia palingkan ke arah lain—arah lain, asalkan bukan wajah seniornya satu itu. Pipinya memerah membayangkan betapa dekatnya seniornya itu tadi.

"Kenapa kau berlari-lari, Jaeger? Ditambah, kau menutup matamu tadi. Kau ingin mencari mati?" Tanyanya sarkatis. Tapi Eren terlihat sudah biasa akan hal itu. Ia bangkit perlahan. Melihat kebelakang—memastikan gerombolan preman tadi tak mengejarnya lagi.

"Aku—Aku dikejar oleh orang tak dikenal, Kak." Jawabnya pelan. Kepalanya menunduk menatapi jalanan yang berwarna hitam arang. Eren tak mengerti mengapa para perempuan penggosip itu sangat terobsesi dengan Levi. Tapi mengingat hal itu, Eren mengerti bahwa obsesinya pada coklat dari Levi—sudah hampir menyamai sikap mereka. Eren memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau dikejar orang tak dikenal?" Levi bertanya datar. Ekor matanya mengawasi Eren. Menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Ia cukup berantakan bagi Levi. Jadi, kemungkinan Ia dikejar bisa jadi adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Iya, aku—"

"Hei, kalian!" ucapan Eren terpotong dengan teriakan dari arah depan mereka. Tidak! Mereka yang memanggil Eren dan Levi adalah kelompok preman yang tadi mengejar Eren. _Mati aku! _Pikir Eren ketakutan.

Eren menoleh ke arah Levi. Levi tetap dengan wajah datarnya—sama sekali tak terlihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari orbs kehitaman miliknya itu.

"Hei, kalian yang telah mengejar bocah ini ya?" Levi berjalan mendekat ke arah gerombolan preman itu. Eren ingin berteriak bahwa apa yang Levi lakukan, bisa membuatnya babak belur. Tapi suaranya terasa tak dapat keluar. Gerombolan prampok itu menatap Levi—meremehkan.

"_Hey, kurze_. Tentu saja kami mengejar anak ini! Siapa lagi memangnya?" Gerombolah preman itu tertawa melihat betapa pendeknya orang dihadapannya itu. Mereka memandang Levi, seolah-olah Levi adalah seorang anak _kindergarten_ yang denngan songongnya berbicara dengan yang lebih tua.

Dan sumpah, sekarang Eren merasakan aura hitam yang kelam berasal dari Levi. Eren ingin angkat bicara. Tapi Ia tak ingin mencari perkara sekarang. Lebih baik Ia diam seribu bahasa daripada Ia mencari perkara yang bisa memberatkan Mikasa. Ia takut.

"Eren. Pergilah terlebih dahulu." Usir Levi tiba-tiba. Eren terhenyak menatap Levi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sedangkan para preman itu menatap Levi dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia mau membiarkan mangsa mereka kabur.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Berlari kearah Levi dan Eren dengan mengacungkan sebuah tongkat _baseball_.

_Tapp. _

Levi menangkap tongkat _baseball _itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mengernyit karena mengetahui bahwa tongkat _baseball _itu terasa sangat berat—sekaligus ditambah tenaga pemukulnya itu.

"Lari, Eren!" Teriak Levi melihat Eren masih berdiri dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Eren tersentak kembali ke dunianya. "Tapi... " Eren merasa bahwa meninggalkan Levi adalah hal terburuk. Tapi...

"Pergi, Eren!" Levi berteriak penuh ancaman. Eren bahkan merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Eren perlahan berlari meninggalkan Levi yang masih sibuk mengurusi preman-preman itu. Eren tak tau apa yang akan Levi lakukan untuk menang dri 6 orang preman tersebut. Eren tak tau... dan Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

.

.

.

Eren termenung menatapi jalan diluar jendela kelasnya. Ia merasa sangat miris 3 hari ini. Kenapa? Hah... jawabannya pasti akan bermuara pada senior kesayangannya. Ya, Levi sudah tak masuk selama 2 hari dan besok adalah _white day_. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah ini adalah salahku karena meninggalkannya? Tapi Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Eren untuk pergi?

Ah, Eren dilema. Pikirannya tentang Levi terus berputar, sampai-sampai Ia tak sadar jam sekolah akan usai. Beruntunglah dirimu, Eren Jaeger. Karena, jika saja Eren dipanggil kedepan untuk menjawab soal. Eren pasti hanya bisa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tak jelas—tentu saja Ia tak akan mengerti. Wong, Dia tak menatap ke arah guru didepan sepersekian detikpun. Oh mungkin sebentar, tapi hanya untuk melihat apakah guru itu tidak mendekatinya untuk melemparkan pertanyaan. Tapi untungnya tidak.

Eren hanya menghela napas. Ia tau siapa dalang kenapa Levi tak masuk selama 3 hari. _Mereka! _Pendangan mata Eren berubah menjadi kelam dan siap untuk membunuh para perempuan penggosip itu—Terutama sang _Alpha _yang sering berbicara hal tak berguna yang semakin membuat Eren muak.

Eren mengambil tasnya dan menaikkannya keatas punggungnya tanpa memasukkan kedua tangannya kedua lubang yang memang disediakan dari pabriknya untuk sanggahan. Mikasa yang mengerti perubahan aura dan ekspresi Eren, segera beralih dari mejanya untuk mencegat Eren pergi.

"Mau kemana kau, Eren?" Tanya Mikasa tenang seperti pembawaan biasa-nya. Ia memindai Eren dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung sepatunya. Melihat kejanggalan Eren terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya atau Eren terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya?

"_Apa yang Ia lakukan ketika berangkat lebih pagi dariku tadi?_" Tanya Mikasa dalam hati. Eren hanya mendengus tak suka. "Aku mau pulang, Mikasa."Jawab Eren secepat dan sependek mungkin. Berusaha menghindari rentangan tangan Mikasa yang menghalanginya.

"Dengan wajah sekusut itu. Ditambah, apa yang kau bawa di tasmu, Eren. Pisau _Mutter_ tak akan kau gunakan untuk 'hal lain' kan, Eren?" Tanya Mikasa dengan penekanan pada 'hal lain' itu. Membuat Eren berjengit pelan. Seperti dugaannya, Mikasa terlalu _over protective _dan seakan-akan Ia mengerti apa yang akan Eren lakukan hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Tentu saja tidak, Mikasa! Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita pulang bersama!" Kata Eren keras-keras. Ia tak ingin Mikasa akan terus-terusan menanyainya banyak hal sekaligus. Ia ingin melakukan hal apapun semulus mungkin tanpa halangan orang-orang lain.

Mikasa entah kenapa, merasa pipinya sedikit terasa memanas. Ketika Eren berkata seperti itu, seakan-akan itu adalah undangan 'kencan berdua seusai pulang sekolah' bagi Mikasa. Dan dengan cepat, Mikasa merapikan barang-barangnya. Dan menghampiri Eren yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas. Perlahan berjalan diantara keremangan senja sembari bercakap-cakap ringan.

Sementara, seseorang yang entah sering nangkring alias numpang muncul hanya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang dihubungkan dengan _walkie-talkie_. Menatap bengis dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Levi, Eren-mu itu bajingan! Jangan harap Ia dapat mengambil Mikasa-ku!" Teriaknya tertahan. Amarahnya sudah tak dapat terbendung. Tapi Ia berusaha tenang. Ia tak ingin Mikasa-nya akan menjauhi dirinya karena ketahuan dengan sengaja memata-matai mereka dari jarak jauh. _Tidak! Itu mimpi buruk! Lebih buruk dari fabulous-kicknya Levi! _Teriaknya dalam hati sambil menjambaki rambut hazelnya.

Oh ya, mereka ini sebenarnya siapa?

.

.

.

Eren berangkat lebih pagi sekarang. Hari ini adalah _White Day_. Hari yang telah Eren tunggu selama sebulan. Hari yang Ia tunggu untuk memastikan coklat-nya, untuk memastikan bahwa perkataan perempuan penggosip bahwa hanya coklat Eren yang diterima itu adalah kebenaran. Eren harus membuktikan itu semua.

_COKLAT! _Eren berteriak dalam hatinya. Berlari dengan senang layaknya di film _Bollywood _diantara taman bunga. Bedanya Eren berada di trotoar becek. Tapi perlahan semangatnya meluntur. Ia ingat seniornya tersayang itu tak masuk selama 3 hari. Bila hari ini Ia tak masuk bagaimana? Apa yang Eren dapat lakukan?

_Tidak! Positif, Eren. _Eren menepuk pipi _chubby_-nyapelan. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Ia haruslah optimis. Tak boleh untuk pupus harapan semudah dan secepat itu. Eren harus semanga—

Dan sekarang, yang terlihat adalah _lobby _yang lenggang tanpa orang seorangpun. Dimana para Levi _fanclub _itu. Mereka menghilang kemana? Jangan bilang. Levi tak akan datang juga hari ini. Kemanakah Levi?

Pertahanan semangat dan pertahan untuk mencegah ambisi Eren mulai luntur sekarang. Didalam kepalanya sekarang hanya berdesir amarah kemanakah Levi? Kemanakah coklat-nya. Hanya Itu. Dan pada akhitnya Eren tau siapa dalang yang memang Ia incar dari kemarin. Tapi tak jadi karena dicegat oleh Mikasa.

Dan sekarang, Ia sudah membulatkan keputusan. Ia harus menuntaskannya dengan cepat. Para tukang penggosip pembawa sial itu.

Setapak demi setapak langkah besar Eren membawanya ke sebuah pintu kelas 11-5. Kelas para perempuan penggosip itu. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia membuka pintu kelas perlahan.

"Permisi, apakah ketua Levi-_fanclub _ada ditempat?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman dan kesopanan yang penuh kebohongan. _Bullshit _dengan kata-kata sopan dan senyuman penuh pemaksaan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kelompok perempuan itu.

"Oh, mereka baru saja pergi ke _lobby_. Tak tau mereka melakukan apa..." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang hanya sendirian di kelas itu. Setelah Eren mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan menutup dengan pelan pintu itu agar menciptakan prasangka baik. Eren menyiapkan pisaunya di saku. _Aku tak peduli! Sesopan apapun aku tadi! Itu hanyalah kedok. Dan sekarang aku akan membuka kedok itu!_

Hanya kalimat itulah yang terus berada di pikiran Eren. Pikiran Eren sudah berkabut. Tak dapat memilih yang benar ataupun yang salah. Yang ada hanyalah kebencian. Wajah menakutkan Mikasa sudah dapat disingkirkan dari kepalanya. Eren sudah tak mau berpikir apapun sekarang. Tapi, hanya satu kata yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"_**BUNUH!**_"

.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan kami," Eren terus menusuk tanpa henti pada lengan yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Yang bertujuan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari serangan brutal Eren. Tapi tetap saja, Eren terus berambisi untuk menyiksa gadis itu. Menusuknya terus. Terus.

Eren sudah tak terkendali sekarang. Mata _turqoise-_nya berubah menjadi kuning cerah penuh ambisi. Wajahnya penuh darah. Begitu juga seragamnya. Rambutnya sudah tak keruan. Seringai kejam terpampang di wajahnya.

Tusuk. Tusuk. Tusuk.

Eren terus menusuk lengan tangan sang _Alpha _sampai tangan itu tak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Kumohon, hentikan! Aku tak tau bahwa pada akhirnya Tuan Levi yang diserang oleh mereka... kumohon!" Tubuh teman-teman sang gadis _alpha _itu telah tergeletak lemas di bawah tangga _lobby. _Masih bernapas walau dengan kondisi yang sangat menggenaskan. Hanya tinggal gadis _Alpha _yang sengaja Eren ingin siksa. Gadis itu menatap Eren _horror. _

Saat Eren menjilati darah darinya dan teman-temannya yang bersisa di pisau makan Eren. Dan Eren melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiksa gadis itu. Terus siksa dan siksa!

Sebenarnya Eren ingin sekali menginjak luka-luka mereka yang menganga, Tapi... Ini sudah cukup, Eren hanya ingin menyiksa mereka. Hanya itu.

Dan pada akhirnya perempuan _Alpha _itu telah tergeletak tak kuat untuk bangun bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Hahaha, Eren sangat senang sekarang.

"Eren?" Eren tak sadar waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Dibelakangnya, Armin, Mikasa dan Jean berdiri dengan pandangan tak percaya. Terutama Armin yang menatapnya sedih dan tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Eren kebingungan, apa maksud pandangan mata itu. Eren menoleh terbata-terbata menatap kearah depan.

"A-Ah..." Seakan-akan semua hal itu terjadi di luar kesadaran. Eren menatap horror kumpulan mayat didepan matanya. Darah ... penuh darah. Darah siapa ini? Ah, perempuan penggosip! Mereka penuh darah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini?

"_Kau bukan pembunuh, Eren"_

Kata-kata teror dari Ibunya membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Kepalanya ... kepalanya ... Terasa sakit. Darah ... Darah dimana-mana. Tangannya, wajahnya, baju seragamnya. Merah ini ...

"Hah ..." Eren mengalihkan pandangannya pada pisau ditangannya. Sejak kapan ini disini? Tanyanya penuh sangsi. Setaunya, Ia masih berjalan penuh riang mengingat hari ini hari _White day. _Ia menatap ngeri pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Ia merasa bahwa bukanlah dirinya yang melakukannya. _Tidak, bukan aku!_

Dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba sekelompok polisi berbaju biru dengan rompi hitam bertuliskan _'Polizei' _mengelilinginya dengan cepat. Memisahkan dirinya dari Armin, Mikasa dan Jean yang segera diseret menjauh dengan cepat.

Tatapan mata mereka ... Tatapan yang ditunjukan kepada dirinya. Penuh kebencian, penuh kengerian ... seakan-akan Eren adalah seekor monster. _Aku bukan monster! _Eren sebenarnya ingin berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia hanya bisa menatap polisi itu dengan mata memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras—merasakan subtansi besi berwarna merah dan rasa perih yang terasa semakin keras di bibirnya. Dibalik badan-badan proposal milik polisi itu. Ia melihat teman-temannya ...

"_Teman-teman?" _Eren juga merasakan tatapan layaknya polisi-polisi itu memberikannya tatapan. Tapi, Ia dapat merasakan ada sebersit rasa kasihan di pandangan itu. _Mikasa!_ Mikasa disana. Ia terlihat menangis di pundak Armin. Jean juga disana dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Mungkinkah maksud Mikasa ini?!

"Eren Jaeger. Nomor Induk 18102. Murid kelas 10-4. Sina _Gymnasium_. Atas nama kepolisian, kau ditahan!" Teriak salah seorang polisi yang sepertinya berpangkat lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Mengacungkan pistol _Mark 23 _tepat kearah wajah Eren. Eren menahan nafasnya. Ini seperti yang Ia lihat di film. Sang penjahat akan diacungkan oleh polisi sebuah senjata, lalu penjahat itu akan dibawa polisi ke penjara._ ... membawamu ketempat rehabilitasi yang menyedihkan. Dimana seharusnya para pecandu berada. _

"ARGHH!" Eren memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan. Bayangan ibunya, bayangan polisi, bayangan seorang penjahat, dan bayangan kata-kata Jean membuat kepalanya meledak. Sakit, sakit. Hanya itulah yang Ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tak mengerti, semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Pembunuhan, polisi, tatapan tak menyenangkan. Selanjutnya ... apa lagi?

Kenapa? Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Apa salahnya? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja layaknya _slide _foto yang bergerak super cepat.

Armin, Mikasa dan Jean menatap Eren kasihan dari balik tubuh tegap para polisi.

"Levi, kau harusnya membantu." Seseorang _genderless _di pojokan _lobby _sekolah mendorong pundak temannya yang lebih pendek. Ia sedari tadi merenung entah apa itu. Tapi, seseorang butuh pertolongan sekarang.

"Cih, bila kau pikir aku akan menolong. Kau salah!" Jawabnya sinis. Menatap nyalang kearah _genderless _yang hanya menatap teman pendek berambut _raven_ itu sembari menahan tawa.

"Uh-oh, The Great Levi. Tak usah mendramatisir. Bila kau ingin menolong, silahkan saja." Sudah kita duga, seorang pendek dengan rambut _raven _itu adalah Levi—sedangkan _genderless _berkuncir kuda itu adalah temannya, Hanji. Dan seorang lagi teman Levi, berdiri bersender dengan tiang penyangga. Termenung dengan rambut klimis pirang yang terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar lampu. _Clingg._

"Kau yang mendramatisir, Hanji" Entah kenapa temperamen Levi lebih parah hari ini. "Levi." Temang pirangnya yang bernama Erwin. Mulai mengambil suara. Pandangannya ditujukan pada Levi.

"Tolonglah anak awasanmu itu. Kau tau, kita yang bertugas menjaganya bukan para polisi."

"Aku tau itu, alis tebal!" Levi menyingkir dari kedua temannya. Masuk kedalam kerumunan siswa ingin tau. Berusaha mendekati para polisi.

"Kenapa tak sedari tadi~" Hanji menepuk dahinya kalut. Erwin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman tak berkelamin-nya itu. Hanji sebenarnya ingin menambahkan 'Pakai gak masuk 3 hari lagi'. Tapi mungkin Ia tak ingin mati terlalu cepat.

.

,

,

"Ah...!" Eren bergerak kekanan kekiri. Uh, tangannya terasa sakit. Dimana ini? Ruang gelap hanya dengan satu penerangan lampu bohlam di atasnya. Tangannya yang terasa sakit? _Diborgol?!_ Sebuah besi keperakan melingkar di kedua tangannya—disambungkan oleh sebuah rantai pendek yang berwarna senada.

Eren terduduk disebuah kursi ditengah ruang dengan meja kayu putih didepannya. Didinding terdapat cermin yang Eren pikir itu adalah sebuah kaca pengintai satu arah dari luar. Ah, bagaimana Eren tau? Tentu saja, Eren sering melihat hal itu di film-film _action_ disaat sang penjahat ditangkap dan diinterogasi. Dan sekarang Eren sudah merasakan hal itu sangat cepat.

Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah yang Ia hadapi sekarang. Bajunya masih menguarkan bau besi pekat—bau darah. Dan memang, Ia belum diganti sama sekali bajunya. Masih dengan seragam penuh bercak noda. Ah, Eren tak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Eren menyesal entah kenapa...

.

.

.

"Aku masuk." Suara _baritone _rendah memecah keheningan ruang interogasi. Levi dengan baju seragam yang telah berganti dengan baju seragam kerjanya. Jas hitam dengan nama divisi Ia bekerja di punggungnya—" _P__sychiatrist Analize, Recon Corps" _dan lambang divisinya tercetak jelas di saku dadanya dan lengannya. Ditambah celana hitam panjang dan kemeja merah sebagai dalam jasnya—seakan-akan melepaskan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak _Gymnasium_.

Oh ya, aku belum menjelaskan bahwa Levi bekerja di sebuah badan rahasia peneliti anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus, dalam tanda petik bahwa anak-anak yang mereka tangani adalah anak-anak yang memiliki 'hal buruk', yang membuat karakter mereka sangat buruk sampai mereka dapat membunuh orang lain. Cukup sadis ya...

Tapi Levi sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Dan sekarang Levi terikat dengan anak _psycopath _yang sangat imut itu sampai Ia tak ingin menangani kasus lain selain dirinya.

"Kau siapa? Apakah kau sudah mendapat izin dari ketua?" Tanya seorang polisi yang memang ditugaskan untuk berjaga diruangan terluar ruangan interogasi. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan bahwa ruangan interogasi terbagi menjadi 2 lagi. Yang satu untuk pelaku yang ingin ditanyai. Dan satu lagi, untuk para polisi yang bertugas bertanya kepada pelaku.

Levi hanya dengan menunjukkan lencana '_Captain' -_nya, yang sangat aneh didapat oleh seorang anak _Gymnasium_. Yang walaupun Levi adalah seorang anak _Gymnasium_ seperti yang lain. Tapi masa lalu-nya yang sering berkelahi dan mengenali bagaimana para penjahat bertindak. Membuatnya diangkat didivisi ini oleh Ayah Irvin. Yang sekarang menjadi ketua di divisi " _P__sychiatrist Analize, Recon Corps". _Dan itu dapat membuat penjaga itu langsung mengerti.

"Apa yang Ia lakukan?" Levi menatap bocah yang tertunduk dengan dahi menempel pada meja dari balik kaca berkedok cermin ini.

"Dia hanya terdiam sedari tadi." Jawab sang polisi tegas, padat, singkat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, boleh kau keluar dari sini. Agar aku dapat melakukan tugasku menginterogasi dirinya dengan mudah. Oh ya... " Langkah polisi itu terhenti sejenak ketika Levi memanggil nya sebentar.

"Pastikan saudarinya tak berulah karena Ia juga terkena kelainan yang sama. Ia pernah hampir membunuh sekelompok anak _Grundschule _saat Ia masih di jenjang _Kindegarten. _Karena melukai saudaranya itu. Jadi pastikan Ia tak marah karena adiknya diseret kesini." Perintah Levi melirik sesaat ke arah Eren saat menyebut kata-kata 'saudaranya'. Yang akhirnya Levi ditinggal sendirian bersama Eren. Levi membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan pertama dengan ruangan Eren berada.

"Eren... " Desis Levi pelan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Eren. Menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mulai meliuk-liukkan nya pelan. Membangunkan Eren yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Ah... " Eren mendesah pelan sebelum Ia duduk tegak karena terkaget, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya dan wajah yang memerah itu. Levi tak tahan melihatnya, sangat menggoda. Baju seragam dengan kancing terbuka sedikit. Ditambah bau anyir yang merebak entah kenapa menambah libido Levi.

"Hei, Eren." Levi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eren yang masih terlihat terkejut. Memasukkan tangannya paksa kedalam baju seragam milik Eren. Yang si empunya hanya memekik pelan dengan mata terbelalak.

"I-Iya... " Eren hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Ia merasakan tangan Levi bergerak lincah dibalik pakaian sandangnya itu. Menarikan jarinya diatas perut ratanya. Sangat membuatnya geli. Tapi Eren tak mengerti dengan Levi yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal semacam ini.

"L-Levi, apa maksudnya ini? Uhh.." Tanya Eren melenguh diakhirannya. Levi tak menjawab. Ia malah menatap Eren intens. Lalu langsung meraup bibir ranum Eren. Mengecupnya perlahan lalu memasukkan lidahnya untuk bermain di liang mulut Eren disaat mulut Eren terbuka untuk mengutarakan pertanyaanya. Tapi segera di tutup total oleh Levi.

"Kau menginginkan coklat untuk hadiah balasanku kan, Eren? Dan itulah hadiahmu. Ciuman pertamamu." Levi melepaskan ciumannya, yang meninggalkan sebatas garis saliva menggantung. Levi menatap Eren sombong.

Eh, bagaimana Levi bisa tau itu ciuman pertamanya. ARGGHHH! Eren ingin berteriak frustasi sekarang. Ditambah Levi berbisik menggairahkan disebelah ! Harga diri Eren terasa mau runtuh seketika. Tapi, tadi hadiahnya... ciuman pertama. Ah, Eren tak tau hadiahnya akan lebih manis dari coklat apapun didunia. Ah... sekarang Eren ingin terbang rasanya.

"Kau melamun, Eren." Levi mencubit pelan puting Eren yang masih belum 'terbangun'. Pikiran Eren memang senang terbang kemana-mana. Apalagi, sekarang. Ia tak dapat membayangkannya bahwa ciuman pertama adalah hadiahnya.

"Kau tau, Eren. Andaikan Aku tak dapat tugas untuk mengawasimu setelah insiden pembunuhan yang hampir terjadi kepada _Vatter-mu_, mungkin aku tak akan pernah tau bahwa dirimu sangatlah kejam dan seakan-akan mengairahkan dibalik sosok polos nan imut mu itu." Levi bergerak kearah leher jenjang Eren. Menandai disana, tak peduli bila tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan melihat kegiatan kecil mereka dari kaca satu arah itu. Dipikirannya hanya ada Eren yang penuh darah hanya karena merebutkannya dengan para penggemarnya. Hmm.. Eren sangatlah menarik.

"Bagaimana, Eren. Kau sudah dengar dari Kirstchein tentang rumah rehabilitasi itu kan?" Tanya Levi menjauhkan dirinya dari Eren yang masih memasang tampang memerah dan air mata diujung matanya. Ah, sangat imut bagi Levi.

Pandangan Eren berubah dingin. _Tempat pecandu?! _Eren teringat kata-kata Jean dahulu. Tidak, Eren tak ingin pergi ke tempat itu! Tidak!

"Tenang, Eren. Aku akan mengatasi mereka semua dan aku akan membuat kamar apartemen ku sebagai rumah rehabmu—sementara kita menunggu ulang tahun mu." Bisik Levi lagi ditelinganya. Lalu dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kecelana dan wajah yang menyeringai senang membayangkan apa yang akan Ia lakukan pada Eren berkedok rehabilitasi. Lalu begitu saja meninggalkan Eren yang sudah memerah semerah tomat. Argh, Eren kau sudah mengerti ya.

**THE END**

A/N :

Dan intinya Eren gak boleh jatuh cinta sama Levi karena bila seorang yandere pasti akan terus ngejar dan mbunuh siapapun yang gak disuk. tapi Eren gak bisa lepas dari Levi. dan pada akhirnya rebut-rebutan lalu bunuh-bunuhan. plis ini hampir kayak shoujo anime TT-TT) Gak ngerti saya, sudah saya speechless. -_- Kissunya gak jelas. Plotnya ngebut banget. Karena saya habis tertimpa badai WB yang sangat kencang. Dan saya gak ngerti sama sekali. Kalo ada pertanyaan tentang arti-arti bahasa jerman itu. Silahkan tanya di review. Ne, saya capek. Ngantuk juga. Dan akhir kata, Terima kasih semuanya. Oh ya, ini didedikasikan buat challenge Aphin-san, yang sangat telah ini. "White Day Challenge Fic" Di Grup khusus pecinta Rivaere, "Rivaere + Erumin FTW" Silahkan bergabung para RivaEren shipper~

Sign,  
**Ray Bellatrix~**


End file.
